leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Greatest - Everyday!
---- | artistname_ro=Fumie Akiyoshi | lyricistname=あきよしふみえ＆GJ | lyricistname_ro=Fumie Akiyoshi & GJ | composername=三留一純 | composername_ro=Kazumi Mitome | arrangername=三留一純 | arrangername_ro=Kazumi Mitome | albumtype=single | albumtitle=サイコー・エブリデイ！ | albumtitle_ro= | catalognumber=ZMCP-5451 | recordcompany=Pikachu Records | colorscheme=Sinnoh }} The Greatest - Everyday! ' (Japanese: 'サイコー・エブリデイ！ Saikō - Everyday!) is the third and the final opening theme of the . It debuted in DP158 on January 7, 2010, replacing High Touch! 2009. A remixed version of the song, The Greatest - Everyday! (Band Version), debuted in DP183 and was last used in DP191, which was the final episode of the Diamond & Pearl series. Opening animation OP Text ! Japanese ! English |- | この の な き ポケットモンスター・・・ ちぢめてポケモン！ 、サトシとヒカリと ポケモンたちの いと と いの がはじまる！ | The mysterious creatures of this planet Pocket Monsters... "Pokémon" for short! Now, the story of and , and Pokémon, Their meetings, adventures, and battles Are about to begin! |} |} Synopsis The animation begins with a close-up of , panning out to reveal and chasing after it. The logo appears. It then cuts to Ash throwing a Poké Ball, where his appears and jumps up to combat , dodging its . is then seen jumping up and using , which is blocked by , who counters with . From the smoke of the impact, Pikachu appears, jumping to avoid an from and using . The scene shifts to using , then changes once again to turning and smiling. appear - first and , then and , and lastly and . All of Dawn's rivals — Zoey, Ursula, Nando, , and Jessilina — are shown, with the Ribbon Cup shining in the background. The scene changes to turning to look at the sky, where , , , , and fly over him, Ash, Dawn, and their Pokémon, except Togekiss. are then shown on their Magikarp submarine in the ocean when a emerges from the water beneath them, as well as a . bursts from a nearby island and uses as Lugia uses and Kyogre uses . The three attacks collide, creating an explosion with smoke. The smoke clears to show Team Rocket floating in outer space. and appear and fly past the trio, with and close behind. The scene transitions to Ash and company at a field of flowers and a nearby pond with in it, and and floating around it. At the same time, , , and can be seen floating around Ash and as they sing with the lyrics of the song. A appears, and transforms into its Sky Forme as a closeup of the flowers reveals them to be Gracideas. , , and are seen emerging from the clouds to join . A closeup of each of Ash's current Pokémon appears, and then cuts to Paul facing off against Ash. The camera backs out to reveal a large battlefield with miscellaneous Pokémon silhouetted in the background. Ash and a variety of his Pokémon are ready for battle against his rivals Nando, Conway, Paul, and , while Dawn and Brock look on. Characters Humans * Ash Ketchum * * * Jessie * James * Paul * Zoey * * * Nando * Ursula * Conway Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Several Pokémon (silhouette) Lyrics Original version TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | HA! HA! HA!! HA! HA! HA!! (Everything is Good!!) (Never Give Up!!) | HA! HA! HA!! HA! HA! HA!! Even with the pretty tough opponents The battles heat up more and more! (really?) Staggering, worn out, big trouble! Decide on while smiling! (Everything is Good!!) OH!! (Never Give Up!!) Come on, stand up and ride the s! Motivation, , ! Let's continue together everyday! Crossing through forests, rivers, mountains This feeling is the greatest!! (The greatest!!) Friendship, love, ! We're evolving everyday! How nice, how nice, how nice, let's go! We've got a good combination! Perfect communication! Always high tension! WOW WO shalala... so there's no need to worry! We've got a good vibration! Towards tomorrow, congratulations! Always a revolution! Let's go on this road, aim to be a Pokémon Master! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | HA! HA! HA!! HA! HA! HA!! (Everything is Good!!) (Never Give Up!!) (We Can Do It!!) (Endless Road) | HA! HA! HA!! HA! HA! HA!! Even with the pretty tough opponents The battles heat up more and more! (really?) Staggering, worn out, big trouble! Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! (Everything is Good!!) OH!! Hidden Power (Never Give Up!!) Come on, stand up and ride the tailwinds! Motivation, Role Play, Hustle! Let's continue together everyday! Crossing through forests, rivers, mountains This feeling is the greatest!! (The greatest!!) Friendship, love, guts! We're evolving everyday! How nice, how nice, how nice, let's go! We've got a good combination! Perfect communication! Always high tension! WOW WO shalala... so there's no need to worry! We've got a good vibration! Towards tomorrow, congratulations! Always a revolution! Let's go on this road, aim to be a Pokémon Master! A big, thrilling, exciting adventure! With a lighthearted rhythm, GO GO GO!! Unsure to choose that or this, a great failure But with a power we'll be WINNING!! (We Can Do It!!) Come on, let's overcome it! (Endless Road) Repeating meetings and farewells Shocking, startling, miracle! We're always excited everyday! Watching the morning sun and the evening sun together This moment is the greatest!! (The greatest!!) On sunny days, rainy days, and windy days Though so much happens everyday More, and more, and more, let's go! First off is concentration! Right, our moves are a collaboration! A fighting spirit escalation! WOW WO shalala... if it's no good, one more time!! All the things we see are non-fiction! Still just a little introduction! Continue the future imagination! That's right, our dream is to be a Pokémon Master! We've got a good combination! Perfect communication! Always high tension! WOW WO shalala... so there's no need to worry! We've got a good vibration! Towards tomorrow, congratulations! Always a revolution! I'm sure at the end we'll all be Pokémon Masters!! |} |} Band Version TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | (Everything is Good!!) (Never Give Up!!) | Even with the pretty tough opponents The battles heat up more and more! (really?) Staggering, worn out, big trouble! Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! (Everything is Good!!) OH!! Hidden Power (Never Give Up!!) Come on, stand up and ride the tailwinds! Motivation, Role Play, Hustle! Let's continue together everyday! Crossing through forests, rivers, mountains This feeling is the greatest!! (The greatest!!) Friendship, love, guts! We're evolving everyday! How nice, how nice, how nice, let's go! We've got a good combination! Perfect communication! Always high tension! WOW WO shalala... so there's no need to worry! We've got a good vibration! Towards tomorrow, congratulations! Always a revolution! Let's go on this road, aim to be a Pokémon Master! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | １、２、３、４！ (Everything is Good!!) (Never Give Up!!) (We Can Do It!!) (Endless Road) | 1, 2, 3, 4! Even with the pretty tough opponents The battles heat up more and more! Staggering, worn out, big trouble! Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! (Everything is Good!!) OH!! Hidden Power (Never Give Up!!) Come on, stand up and ride the tailwinds! Motivation, Role Play, Hustle! Let's continue together everyday! Crossing through forests, rivers, mountains This feeling is the greatest!! Friendship, love, guts! We're evolving everyday! How nice, how nice, how nice, let's go! We've got a good combination! Perfect communication! Always high tension! WOW WO shalala... so there's no need to worry! We've got a good vibration! Towards tomorrow, congratulations! Always a revolution! Let's go on this road, aim to be a Pokémon Master! A big, thrilling, exciting adventure! With a lighthearted rhythm, GO GO GO!! (GO GO GO!!) Unsure to choose that or this, a great failure But with a positive power we'll be WINNING!! (We Can Do It!!) Come on, let's overcome it! (Endless Road) Repeating meetings and farewells Shocking, startling, miracle! We're always excited everyday! Watching the morning sun and the evening sun together This moment is the greatest!! (The greatest!!) On sunny days, rainy days, and windy days Though so much happens everyday More, and more, and more, let's go! First off is concentration (concentration) Right, our moves are a collaboration (collaboration) A fighting spirit escalation! WOW WO shalala... if it's no good, one more time!! All the things we see are non-fiction (non-fiction) Still just a little introduction (introduction) Continue the future imagination! That's right, our dream is to be a Pokémon Master! We've got a good combination (good combination) Perfect communication (communication) Always high tension! WOW WO shalala... so there's no need to worry! We've got a good vibration (good vibration) Towards tomorrow, congratulations (congratulations) Always a revolution! I'm sure at the end we'll all be Pokémon Masters!!'' |} |} Opening animation spoilers * 's evolving into an . * Ash's evolving into a . * obtaining a . * Nando, , Ursula, and Jessilina qualifying for the Sinnoh Grand Festival. * and Nando qualifying for the Lily of the Valley Conference, as well as Conway's participation. Trivia * This is one of a few songs to be released on a CD prior to its debut as an anime theme. However, it is in instrumental format only on the CD. *This opening has most Legendary Pokémon, with 26 out of 35. ** is the only wild Pokémon featured in this opening that isn't a Legendary or Mythical Pokémon. * Not counting A New Oath, this is the only Japanese opening where an artist other than Rica Matsumoto returns to perform another opening. * This is the only Japanese opening not to show any of Jessie's or James's Pokémon. However, at the same time, this is the first time that Jessie's alias "Jessilina" appeared in an opening. * Despite being obtained in DP171 and appearing earlier in the opening, Dawn's Togekiss was never featured in the group shot. Additionally, the opening was not edited to show the evolution of Ash's Cyndaquil. * In the end of the lyrics, there is the title of the first Japanese opening theme, Aim to Be a Pokémon Master. * This is the first Japanese opening since Pokémon Symphonic Medley to not have any changes in animation. This is also the only Japanese Diamond & Pearl series opening to not have any. ** This is also the first opening since Pokémon Symphonic Medley to not feature the appearances of , , and . * The Greatest - Everyday! is a playable song in the DS game . * The Greatest - Everyday! is the only Diamond & Pearl series opening whose remix does not contain the year that the remix was released in the title. This was probably due to the fact that the remix was released the same year as the original version. * The Band Version of this song was used for only nine episodes, the least for any opening theme. * In the original version, when Ash and his friends are in the field with the lake guardians, they are singing along with the lyrics. In the remix, due to slightly different timing, their lip sync is slightly off. This was corrected in DP186. Errors Variants #DP158 - DP182: The original animation. #DP183 - DP191, SS024: Song changed to The Greatest - Everyday! (Band Version) External links Category:Japanese opening themes es:OPJ13 it:Saikou - Everyday! ja:サイコー・エブリデイ! zh:最棒·每一天！